You Were Here
by Akatsuki Night
Summary: He died 15 years back. Suddenly, he decides to show up! Why now? And.. just how is he still alive? Ginran.
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie my peeps ^-^ Ginran time~ please enjoy this, fic!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Return**

* * *

Rangiku sat quietly in the snowy field. The snowflakes adorned her caramel hair and glittered, jewels of ice. She tilted her head back and felt the falling snow kiss her cheeks. She closed her purple flecked gray eyes. Her hair caressed her face and arms. And there in that field memories unfolded.

* * *

(Past)

The icy shadows swirled around them. A boy wearing too-large black robes walked ahead. His face spotted with blood, his feet leaving indents in the snow. A girl with caramel hair and wide, scared eyes ran after him.

"Gin! Where have you been? Where are you going?" She asked, frantically. "Is that a shinigami's shihakusho?! Why do you have it?"

The boy stopped and his words caused her to freeze.

"Rangiku, I've decided." He said, firmly and turned his head slightly to look at her. "I'm going to become a shinigami, so you won't have to cry anymore.

Then he walked into the night and the snow covered all traces of him. As if he was never there.

* * *

She sighed and dropped onto her back. Icy, blue-black skies stared back at her. It had already been 15 years since he had died. But she could still hear his voice, could still feel his touch.

 _Gin…_

Slowly, she raised her hand above her, as if reaching for his hand. The hand that people had called cold, but she had found warm. She reached as if she could feel the security of him this way. She couldn't.

A thought formed in her head and tears sprung forth.

 _He's gone._

He always did this. Never leaving anything behind, so she couldn't grieve too much over him. She hated and loved that about him.

Sighing, she stood up. Today marked the 15th year since he had passed. She turned and was about to stride away when she heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"Going so soon?"

She whirled around.

 _That's impossible. It can't be!_

But there he was. Silver hair glinting in the moonlight, the same mischievous grin…

 _Gin….._

She froze in place, not daring to break the silence. Not daring to break what must be an illusion.

But of course, Gin did. He strode, purposefully to her, until he loomed over her.

The tears that had stopped before came into her eyes again.

"This isn't real, you're dead!" Her anguished, yet hopeful cry broke the silence.

"Was dead." He emphasized on the 'was'. "I'm alive now though."

"B-b-but." Rangiku stammered and Gin smirked, watching as she gaped at him, flabbergasted.

"I'll prove it to you." He murmured and then he kissed her, gently.

It was sweet, and passionate, yet gentle at the same time. Like he was afraid he'd break her. He cupped her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her.

At first, she could only register shock. But then, she leaned into the kiss, her need erupting inside her. She put her arms behind his neck, slowly and gingerly, afraid that it would only be a dream.

But a dream couldn't make her feel the same.

Gin, carefully, pushed her back. She gasped and gulped in some air. He looked down at her.

"Did that convince you?"

She nodded before she fainted in his arms.

* * *

I don't know if you guys liked that or not. Anyway there will be more to it. Soon. ^-^ please feel free to tell me how you feel about this story! Like, did i rush? Was there too much love, or not enough? Go ahead and tell me! I'll be here, so pm me or review. I'll also be available on Instagram, on Hirai_Rukia, feel free to dm me there!


	2. Chapter 2

so here's chapter 2! thanks for reviewing guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Am I?**

Rangiku opened her eyes and found that she was in her room at the barracks.

 _It was only a dream..._

She sighed and got up, slowly at first. Just as she was crossing the room to the door, she tripped over a floorboard. She, on instinct, turned her body over so that she'd land on her back. However before she could hit the floor beneath her, a pair of hands caught her and pulled her up.

 _Taicho...?_

She looked up and her breath caught. Familiar, turquoise eyes looked back at her.

 _Gin..._

So it hadn't been a dream, after all. He was here. For real.

"Do you collapse often, Rangiku?" His mischievous voice asked, cheekily.

She snapped out of her trance and snorted. "Only in your dreams."

"Well, that could be true. I do see you in my dreams often." He talked in a light voice, but underneath was a hint of longing. It startled her, but she didn't comment on it.

"Gin.. explain." Her voice was hard but at the same time, hard.

"Explain what?" He said in fake innocence. Anyone else would have believed him and stopped interrogating him. But Rangiku had known him for many decades.

"Stop joking around. Answer me seriously. How are you still alive?"

Gin gazed at her and at that moment Rangiku felt naked. Like he could see everything that she tried to hide.

"I'm alive because I am. It wasn't my choice. I was brought back..." He took a deep breath and broke the news to her, as gently as he could. "So I could fulfill a dark purpose."

She glared at him. "That's not telling me anything, and you know that! Tell me now, Gin!"

He looked at her sadly.

"I was sent here to kill you."

* * *

Man... that was deep even for me should that happen? I don't even know! Anyway, enjoy guys, please review, if you haven't already!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"To kill me..?" She whispered. Suddenly she was angry. "So you're telling me this was a trick!?" She shoved him.

"Whoa!" He fell over. "Wait Ran-"

She drew Haineko. "Growl, Haineko!" The sword drew apart and grew into an ash cloud. She directed it at Gin.

He yelped and ducked. Then he was at her side and grabbing her wrist.

"Stop!" He demanded. "I never said I was going to do it, Rangiku!"

She froze. "Wait you aren't going to..?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to kill you. That's the last thing in my head right now."

She stared. "Oh." Her zanpakuto returned to normal. "oh." She said quietly. "My bad."

Gin stared at her. Then he burst out laughing.

"What!? You think this is funny?" She stomped her foot.

His next words stopped her.

"You've always been so head strong. That's what I love about you."

He smiled and she turned a deep red.

"Weirdo." She muttered.

"You know you love me." He teased.

"Yeah I do." She laughed and then she grabbed his hand and tugged him away. "Let's go!"

"Where?" He asked, confused

"To have fun!"

* * *

Okay it's been a long time peeps, I know. sorry but enjoy this okay more will be out soon!


End file.
